Troubled Love
by XxAngelaDivaxX
Summary: A.J Lee ended up breaking Punk's heart. Not only because she dumped him but she ended up dating John Cena.The guy that stole his girl. Will Punk be able to win A.J's heart back or will she choose John over him?
1. Chapter 1

AJ came walking through the curtain from doing her segment with Stephanie McMahon. Since she was in her recent storyline with Dolph Ziggler, and is now the new Diva's Champion she has been having a lot of stress on her shoulders. Due to the fact that she is now in a fued with her used to be called "bestfriend" Kaitlyn, she hasn't been able to spend any time with her boyfriend John Cena. Knowing that they are both the faces of the company, with their bussy media days and autograph sessions she hasn't been able to see him that often, which was rough for her because she deeply missed him.

AJ and John have gotten close during their "love affair" when she was still General Manager of Raw. To the point where they both started spending more time together outside the WWE and ended up falling for eachother and actually ended up pulling their relationship off quite well. AJ wasn't sure about them at first, due to her past relationships that didn't work well with Daniel Bryan, Kane and CM Punk….

"CM Punk" that name that used to mean something to her exactly a month ago to be exact. It still gave her shivers remembering the memoriable times they spent together and how it drastically changed ever since she started dating John. She shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts of the times they were together. He was her past.

"It's time to move on, I'm finally happy again." AJ thought to herself.

She decided to walk into catering because she hasn't eaten anything all day, and was starving. But ended up stopping dead in her tracks and ended up holding her breath seeing Punk standing there grabbing some food from one of the multiple tables.

"Why does he still make me feel like this?" AJ said quitely to herself.

Watching him then go to a table to sit down with R- Truth, The Miz and Zack Ryder. She was so focused on him and his task that he was doing that she didn't notice Kofi Kingston standing in front of her with a smile on his face. Her and Kofi became pretty close ever since her and Punk had their… "relationship". They hanged out with each other often since him and Punk shared a bus together.

"Hey AJ, you're looking pretty sexy tonight!" Kofi said said loud enough to the point where Punk and his friends stopped there conversation and stared at them.

Kofi and her would always joke around with each other by flirting, and it would always make Punk jealous. Which they both found it extremley hilarious. AJ looked back at Kofi and saw that he wore a smirk on his face.

She blushed and said "Thanks, not so bad yourself" loud enough so Punk would hear her.

She could feel his eyes burning into her, but she decided to ignore it and walk to a table that was serving fruit. Kofi noticed how uncomfterable she sudenly became and looked to see where she used to be looking, and saw Punk sitting there staring deeply into AJ with those eyes that still carried… love? He knew that AJ and Punk's breakup really hurt Punk to the point where Kofi had to drag his ass out of their bus like a chained dog. Kofi shook his head and looked at AJ. Who was now looking at the screen that had John Cena doing his segment with Ryback while putting a grape in her mouth.

"You know, you hurt him pretty bad." Kofi said to AJ who quickly looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" AJ said trying to act like all inocent, but she knew exactly who he was reffering too.

"AJ…" Kofi said with a sigh as they both sat at a table across from Punk and his friends that started there own conversation again except for Punk who kept staring at AJ. "… you know what I'm talking about." Kofi said.

"Actually, I don't" AJ said not looking up from her food, because if she did then he would know she was lieing to him by the look in her eyes.

"I'm talking about Punk , AJ. You hurt him bad. He finally opened up to someone for once in his life, and told you that he loved you. He was putting everything on the line to be with you, but you run off to Cena instead." Kofi said shaking his head while taking a bite out of his Ham sandwhich.

" I don't – before she could finish her sentence he interupted her again.

" For months you were skipping and crying around backstage, trying to find someone to love you, to care about you, and when you finally did you let him slip right through your fingers. For this past month, he's been staring at pictures of the both of you crying his eyes out for hours, holding onto your blanket that you left on our bus. Even that stupid teddy bear that I tried throwing away, because it had your guys names on it, but he's attached to that shit like a dog with a bone." Kofi said staring at AJ while taking a sip of water.

"But that's ok though right? I mean you don't seem affected at all by it, and you obvivously don't seem to care anymore… not like you ever did" Kofi said that last sentence to himself quitley. Hoping AJ didn't hear it and instantly regretted it coming out of his mouth. He was agrivated not at AJ, but mostly John who had to ruin something special between her and Punk. He remembered how her and Punk would kiss for hours, always cuddle with each other while watching movies, how he would instantly get jealous when me and AJ would flirt jokingly with each other, and how he would get mad everytime a "guy friend" of her's would text her. But it's gone now… all gone.

AJ felt her blood start to boil. How dare he think that I was playing Punk the whole time that they were together. She got up from her seat and before she could respond, she felt to muscular arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. That was full of passion and desire.

"Hey Baby" John said with that cute dimpled smile that she cherrised so much.

"Hey" AJ said returning his smile that he gave her showing off her pearly white teeth.

" I missed you… so much" John said turning AJ around so she could look at him. As he gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips.

Kofi watched what was unfolding in front of him and rolled his eyes. Him and John were friends since Kofi first started WWE, but he didn't like that he stole his bestfriends girl.

While John was still hugging AJ, he looked over her shoulder and saw Punk staring at the both of them. Then he looked at John with such hatred he never thought anyone could ever possibly have for someone. It was a look that you would receive from a devil.

John smirked at Punk and mouthed "She's mine now".


	2. Chapter 2

AJ and John finally arrived to a club called "Perfection" a limo with there friends. John opened the door for AJ, took her hand as they walked inside together. There was fog machines, flashing lights and people dancing everywhere. John took AJ to a booth that had The Miz, Dolph Ziggler, R- Truth, Randy Orton, Zack Ryder and Chris Jercicho sitting there. John told her to sit and chat while he went to get some drinks from the bar. He ordered himself a beer and AJ some wine. While he was waiting for his drinks his eyes were scanning the crowd and landed near the entrance where he saw Punk and Kofi walk in. He felt his blood boil alittle bit but ignored them. He took his and AJ's drinks back to the booth and sat down. He gave AJ her wine and watched her take a sip while she was talking to Zack. He took a sip of his beer and put his arm around AJ.

"Wanna dance?" he said with a cute smile.

AJ looked at John and smiled showing off her beautiful teeth.

"Sure!" She said. As they walked hand and hand to the dance floor.

John made sure he got a spot close to where Punk , and his friends were sitting so they could see them together. He wanted to prove to everyone that AJ was his for good. The song "Bulletproof" by La Roux was playing as John put his hands on AJ's waist and she put her arms around his neck. They pulled eachother close as they danced to the song. John felt him start to get dizzy by the feeling of AJ's hips grinding against his groin. He let out a lusty growl in her ear, and started grinding himself in between her thighs.

Kofi cam back from the bar with two drinks in his hands. A beer for him and a Pepsi for Punk since his life style was being "Straightedge" which means he doesn't drink or smoke. Kofi took a seat next to Punk handing him his drink while taking a sip of his beer. Kofi's eyes scanned the crowd to see if he could find himself a good looking girl to spend the night with. He saw a girl cath his eye right away. She was wearing a black dress who had long, sexy legs dancing with some muscular guy. He looked at his mystery girl's face and it turned out to be…. AJ dancing with John.

Kofi almost choked on his drink. He always found AJ very attractive but he never said anything about it to anyone. Kofi felt himself start to get hard. He had to calm himself down after seeing AJ, because he was turned on by the movements of her hips.

"No!" Kofi thought to himself "That's your bestfriends ex, I can't be thinking like this!" Kofi looked at Punk. He saw him playing a game on his phone. He told Punk he had to go to the bathroom. He didn't want to tell him that it was because AJ turned him on and he had to take care of his throbbing member. He just got up and left hoping Punk didn't notice him acting strange.

John and AJ have been dancing for a couple songs when he decided to get them another drink. They both were almost to the point where they were drunk, but they had a buzz going on. He told AJ to sit at a table to wait untill he got back. When he went to the bar he ordered his drinks for him and AJ then looked for Punk. He saw Punk sitting at a booth by himself playing on his phone. John rolled his eyes . He didn't know why he would come to a club if he didn't drink or dance. He grabbed his drinks and headed towards AJ until he bumped into someone by accident and spilled his drinks all over them. The guy he spilled his drinks on was twice his size and turned to face him.

"Watch where the fuck your going!" the guy screamed in John's face.

"Fuck you, bitch!" John screamed back. The guy shoved John and John shoved him back. To the point where the both of them were fighting on the ground in the middle of the club. Until the police came to break them up.

"John! What the hell happened?" AJ said as she watched the police put him in the back of there car.

"He started some trouble at the bar, you can pick him up tomorrow morning." The Officer said to AJ and sent her a wink.

AJ watched them leave with her boyfriend, shrugged and walked back inside the club.

Kofi was heading out of the bathroom where he bumped into a girl. Feeling like a dick he held out his hand and found out it was AJ. The girl that was the reason he went to the bathroom in the first place. He shook his head and smiled at her

"Hey AJ, Where's John?"

AJ looked at him and said "He got in a fight, the police took him to the station. I can't pick him up till the morning."

"So you're here alone?" Kofi said with a smirk playing on his lips.

When he saw AJ nod her head her pulled her to where Punk was and sat her down next to him. Punk looked up from his phone with a shocked expression and then looked at Kofi.

Kofi smiled and said "Punk, I need you to give AJ some company until I get back."

Punk looked at AJ and said nothing he was speechless.

"I should of thought this out. I didn't think Kofi would actually bring her to me." Punk thought to himself.

After a couple minutes of silence he saw AJ start dancing in her chair. Punk laughed quitely to himself while looking at AJ he always new she was alittle "Crazy".

He hasn't really looked at her until now and noticed that she looked absolutley stunning and left him feeling breathless. His thoughts got interupted as he saw AJ scoot closer to him and take his hand in hers.

She pulled him up and said "Let's dance" in his ear with a smile. Punk let her drag him to the dance floor even though he wasn't into dancing. But neverless they started dancing to that Taylor Swift "22" song.

Punk put his hands on her waist. He would let his hands drift to her ass a couple times to bring her closer to him. AJ had her arms tightly around his neck and started grinding on him while laying her forhead on his. She was looking into his eyes the whole time. She heard him let out a loud moan while his eyes started to close.

She smiled at him and whispered in his ear "I've always had a thing for bad boys" she said seductivley.

That made his insides turn to mush. She placed her forhead back on his and looked into his eyes one more time before placing her lips on his. They started off slow, until things started to get heated. She felt him moan in her mouth and pulled him closer to her if that were even possibe. She moved her tongue along his bottom lip while sucking on his lip ring. He let out another moan, while running his hands through her straight hair. Their tongue's were fighting for dominance in each others mouths. AJ removed her lips from his and saw Punk pout his bottom lip slightly.

"Let's get out of here." She said in a whisper trying to regain her breath. She knew that she was gonna regret tonight. Cheating on her boyfriend wasn't something she always planned on doing. But it felt so right.

"I'll worry about John later." AJ thought to herself.

Punk nodded his head. He took AJ's hand and walked with her out of the club. He led her to his bus and eventually his room.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to his room, AJ pushed him onto his bed and climbed on top of him. She starting kissing him while slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. When she got it off she pushed him on his back and started kissing his jaw line and neck. She loved the way his beard felt against her skin. She started kissing from his neck and all the way down to his stomach which made him moan.

She stopped near his waste where he still had on his dress pants and boxers. She slowly started to unbuckle his belt, and then teasingly moved her hands near his throbbing member. She heard him let out a moan of pleasure and smiled to herself loving how she had this power over men. She took off his pants, shoes and socks until he was left in his boxers. Punk got up and pulled AJ's heals and dress off. He took off her bracelet and necklace and put it on his night stand with her purse. Punk pushed AJ on the bed and got on top of her. He slowly took strap by strap pulling off her bra and underwear. He pulled the blanket over them and began his work. He started kissing down her jaw line, and her neck while listening to her moan.

When he got to her chest he placed a kiss where her heart was and whispered "Mine".

He then went down to her breast and started sucking on her nipples causing her to moan loudly in delight. He trailed kisses all the way back to her mouth and gave her rough kiss causing them both to moan in each other's mouth. AJ's hands traveled down to the waist band of his boxers and moved her hands along the waistband slightly teasing him.

"AJ…" Punk said in a loud groan. AJ giggled and flipped them over so she was back on top.

Punk was surprised how she flipped them over so easily. "She's the Diva's Champion after all" he thought to himself with a smile.

AJ fixed the blanket so it covered both their bodies while still on top of him and started slowly removing his boxers. His hardened member flew out and pointed straight up. She was shocked how hard he was and she could tell he was getting harder if that were even possible. Never less, she kept going. She started to bring her head near his penis where she lightly licked the tip causing him to groan. She took his whole hardening member in her mouth and started sucking on it. While moving her head up and down in a rhythmic motion.

Punk let out a load moan and whispered breathless "AJ… I'm going to explode"

AJ quickened up her pace when she felt Punk's hands on her head helping her go up and down. Just when she new Punk was going to cum she stopped and looked at him.

She smiled and said "Make love to me" against his lips.

Punk kissed her and flipped her over so now he was on top and in charge. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom. Having a tough time getting it out of the package since his hands were shaking. AJ took it from him and opened it herself, slipping it on Punk's penis. Punk loved how AJ's hands felt on his body. He slipped his penis in her slowly so she would get used to him.

He started quickening his pace as AJ moaned his name over and over again. Punk was slamming hard into her, as he kept moaning her name loudly. He was sure people outside his bus could hear him, but he didn't care. When he reached his climax he stopped and slipped out of AJ lying down next to her breathless. Punk look at his clock that was on his night stand and saw that it was 1:30 A.M. Punk sighed and turned to AJ and saw that she dozed off, probably exhausted from the night they had. Punk turned off his light and turned toward AJ. Wrapping his arms around her afraid she would leave if he didn't. Punk didn't want her to leave him again, hopefully the night they had would hopefully change her mind. Punk was staring at AJ's face while she was sleeping and listened to her slow breaths leaving her cute little nose.

"I love you" Punk whispered softly before he drifted to sleep himself.

_**Hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am. I do realize in my past Chapters there are some spelling and grammar mistakes. I apologize, I will try to fix them ASAP! Please Review! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

AJ woke up not remembering anything from the previous night. She opened her eyes and scanned the room, noticing that it wasn't hers and John's. She started to panic until she saw tattooed arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, and the events that happened the night before finally came running through her head.

"Great" She thought to herself. I cheated on my boyfriend with my ex boyfriend.

AJ groaned quietly, and extended her arm over to the night stand to check what time it was on her phone. It was 4:38 A.M; she carefully removed Punk's arms from her body trying not to disturb him. Knowing that this was probably the best sleep he has gotten since they were together. Standing up she put her dress, underwear, bra and heels on. Grabbing her hand bag, AJ looked back at Punk seeing how relaxed he looked. Looking so peaceful knowing that she made him feel this way. She sat on the side of his bed next to him running a hand through his short spiked hair. She smiled to herself knowing that he spiked his hair just for her. She leant down and gave him a kiss on his lips. Removing her lips from his slowly she whispered "I love you".

She got up and exited his room, going down the little hall way that led to the front on the bus. She noticed the light was on and kept walking and saw Kofi playing "Halo" on Punk's Xbox 360. Kofi heard the clicking of heels on the floor as he turned his head and smiled.

"Hey AJ" Kofi said in a whisper trying not to disturb Punk who was still sleeping in his room.

AJ smiled and said "Hey"

"Where are you going?" Kofi said

AJ sighed and said "I got to go pick up John pretty soon. I have to leave now so I can get changed before I go."

Kofi nodded his head and said "Let me walk you to your car."

As they exited the bus AJ said bye to Jeff who was Punk's bus driver. Her and Jeff also had a pretty good relationship together since she would always sit and talk to him late at night when Punk would be sleeping.

As they reached her Black Sport's Car Kofi said "Damn! John hooked you up huh?" Kofi said with a chuckle checking out her car.

AJ laughed and said "No actually, I bought it. Had to believe huh?"

Kofi looked at her smiled and laughed "Extremely."

AJ gave him a hug as she got in her car and headed to the hotel her and John were staying at.

When she got to the hotel's lobby she went straight to the elevator. She smiled at the bell boy that couldn't take his eyes of her. As they both stepped into the elevator he hit her floor for her and smiled. AJ returned the smile and thanked him. When they reached her floor AJ exited the elevator and before she could leave to go down the hall. The bell boy stopped her.

"Excuse me ma'am, you dropped something" He said while pointing to the ground.

AJ looked to where he was pointing and noticed it was a piece a paper with his number on it. She picked it up and smiled.

"Thanks" She said as she walked to her hotel room and through the paper in the trash.

AJ went to her and John's suit case packing their things knowing that they were leaving to go to their next city tonight. She grabbed a black tank top, with a light purple V- neck that had "WWE DIVA'S PROPERTY" written in white across her chest. She grabbed some dark blue jean Shorty shorts, with black flip flops entering the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and straightened her hair. She walked out and grabbed her phone off of the charger and checked to see what time it was… 6:15 A.M. AJ sighed to herself and grabbed a black pair of sunglasses putting them on. She didn't care if it was too early in the morning to wear them, she was suffering from a major hangover and wanted to block out much light as possible. Exiting her hotel room, she went to a small diner that was in the hotel to get something to eat knowing that she didn't have to pick John up until 7. She walked into the diner and noticed most of the WWE Superstars in there since they all shared the same hotel. She grabbed a plate and put some scrambled eggs, a piece of toast with butter, a hash brown and some oranges on it. She grabbed a cup of coffee and looked for someone to sit with. She noticed Kofi and Zack waving her over as she smiled and walked over to their table.

"Hey guys" AJ said sitting down.

"Hey AJ" Zack said with a wink.

"Hey beautiful. Sunglasses in the morning? You'll start a new fashion trend." Kofi laughed

AJ laughed slightly and said "When you're suffering from a major hangover you want to block out much light as possible!"

"Wild night huh?" Kofi said with a smirk. "Are you sure it's from the drinking or…" AJ's head snapped up and Kofi's smirk grew bigger knowing that she was glaring at him even though he couldn't see her eyes.

"Shut up" AJ said giving him a fake smile while taking a sip of coffee.

After finishing her meal and conversation with Kofi and Zack she got up and left the diner walking to her car. She got in and started blasting Justin Bieber "As long as you love me" acoustic version and rolled down her windows.

When she reached the police station she got out and went in. She saw an attractive blonde male sitting at the desk. She walked up to him and smiled that 1 million dollar smile at him and leaned on the desk so he could see her cleavage.

"I'm her to bail out my boyfriend." She smiled and placed he sunglasses on top of her head so he could see her eyes.

He smiled and licked his lips and said "What's your boyfriends name sweetheart?"

"John Cena" AJ said. Watching as his smile dropped which made AJ smile wider.

"Ah yes. One second ma'am." He said as he went to the back and brought out John a minute later. Who seemed more than happy to see her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I ruined our night." He said as her hugged her and pecked her lips.

"It's ok" AJ smiled at him and turned to the blonde officer "How much do I owe you?"

The officer smiled at her and said "Don't worry about it" with a wink.

AJ heard John growl at the officer knowing that he was getting aggravated seeing the cop flirt with her.

AJ smiled and said "Thank you!" as they left the station.

"Babe, you have to relax" AJ said with a laugh when they got into her car.

"It's hard knowing that everywhere I go some dumbass is "eye fucking" you, and doesn't even seem bothered that I'm standing there" John said with jealously leaking in his voice.

AJ tensed up thinking about her night with Punk, knowing that she will have to tell him about it. Now or later? AJ thought for a moment and said "Later".

AJ looked at John who still seemed aggravated and took his hand in hers as she stopped at a red light. "Babe, look at me." She said

John looked at her and she smiled "I love you ok? And no one is ever going to change that." AJ said

John tightened his hand around hers while she started driving again. "I love you too."

_**There we have it guys! I promise the next Chapter will contain more AJPUNK action in it! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review. :)**_


End file.
